1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power control device and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a power control device capable of effectively reducing standby power consumption and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic product usually has a power switch for switching on or off operations. However, when switched off, the electronic product still consumes a certain amount of standby power. With energy conservation requirements and related regulations growing more stringent, a demand for lower standby power has been imposed on all electronic products. A common method is to add an extra power switch, at the expense of increased costs and difficulties for product design. Another method is utilizing a microcontroller to control a power supply status of the electronic product. In other words, pressing a power switch button does not directly control a power supply to the electronic product; instead, a command is first outputted to the microcontroller, for the microcontroller to control the power supply status. In such a case, when switched off, the electronic product still consumes a certain standby power for the microcontroller, such that the microcontroller may correctly detect a power-on command from a user.
Therefore, how to further reduce standby power consumption of electronic products to conform to related energy conserving requirements and regulations has become a common goal for the industry.